La Capitana
by unbegrenzt1
Summary: Efectuar un cambio nunca es fácil, mas no es imposible con una motivación.


Ahí la vi. Ese suceso que cambiaría mi forma tan relajada de vivir.

Nunca fui muy activa, debo admitirlo, mi nivel de energía es bajo por lo que siempre escape por la vía segura. Al mudarme, me sentí feliz, ya que ingresé en un Internado, en este, mi primer año de preparatoria, pensando de la forma más positiva sobre este cambio "Ya no tendré que moverme demasiado para asistir a clases". Estas transcurrían de forma normal y no reparaba mucho en mis compañeros de clase, pero mantenía una amistad con un chico que conocí en el primario. Debo aclarar que no es que mi personalidad sea esquiva, ni nada de ese estilo, en lugar de eso, suelo ser alegre, relajada y vaga

Los clubes atacaban, eufóricos por conseguir nuevos miembros, pero mi pasión por entrar en uno se extinguió en secundario, luego de que disolvieran dicho club. El chico con el que mantenía una relación de amistad, era muy activo, por lo que no tardo en entrar en alguno... Satoshi debería relajarse de vez en cuando... Cuando pienso en hacer algo como eso, veo la posibilidad de morir de cansancio. Quizá sea exageración mía. Quizá. Proseguí mi caminata hacia el aula, con los auriculares a tope, ignorando los patéticos capitanes de los grupos deportivos... Básquet, softball, lucha libre, kendo, tiro al blanco, judo, karate, fútbol, etc. Realmente había una gran variedad...

Al entrar al aula de la clase "1-2" tomé asiento en un pupitre lejano, del lado de la ventana, Satoshi no tardó en aparecer, y no paró de molestar hasta convencerme de ir a una demostración de cada club. Divagué y pensé en la respuesta durante toda la clase antes de aceptar, pero yo tenía claro que sería una pérdida de tiempo. O eso pensé hasta que llegué a la demostración del club de Tiro al Blanco y la conocí, la capitana del club. Alta, probablemente rozaba los 1,70 m. cabello rojo, largo hasta la cintura, recogido en una coleta de caballo, y algunos mechones despeinados. Ojos color oro y figura esbelta. Personalidad un poco masculina, caótica e impulsiva. En ese momento sentí un deseo de querer aprender tiro, pero ese sentimiento pasó de ansias de aprendizaje a... Es una palabra fuerte. Mejor cuento lo que pasó.

El día previamente relatado, caminaba de mala gana, no, mejor dicho; Satoshi me arrastraba a su recorrido de clubes atléticos.

Básquet... No me gustó, tampoco fútbol, tenis o vóley. Atletismo me parecía un deporte hermoso, lástima mi poca resistencia y baja energía. Las artes marciales eran muy vulgares y cada vez perdía más mis esperanzas que ya inicialmente eran casi nulas.

Pero el penúltimo club visitado fue el indicado, el "Club de Tiro al Blanco" y su bellísima capitana Himeko Suoh.

-Bienvenidos al Club de Tiro al Blanco, esta es una disciplina...- Uno de los miembros veteranos explicaba algo que no podía oír... Mi concentración se había extinguido en el paisaje que se divisaba desde la parte destechada del club, para luego posar en los distintos miembros.-Y ahora una pequeña muestra con una corta explicación de las posiciones para el tiro, todo esto a manos de la capitana del club.- Acabó con la explicación y volvió con los otros miembros.

-A ver... Presten atención, no tengo ganas de repetirlo. -Comenzó posicionándose a unos 5 metros de la diana- Piernas separadas a la altura de las caderas, deben distribuir el peso total del cuerpo uniformemente o pueden perder el equilibrio. Luego, al colocar la flecha en el arco y tomar la posición de anclaje, su espalda y brazos deben formar una T.-Explicaba mientras se ponía en posición y tensaba el arco- Y por último, hasta que la flecha toque la diana- Lanza y da en el medio exacto del círculo de madera con círculos concéntricos rojos y blancos - Mantienen la posición para evitar desviarla, eso es todo... Lo práctico, claro.-concluyó.

Mi vista seguía con detenimiento todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, fascinada con la firmeza de la posición y lo erguida que podía mantener su espalda, la dirección de su cuerpo y la musculatura de los brazos que denotaba la experiencia tensando y sosteniendo el arco. La capitana abandonó la posición frente a todos e invito a los espectadores a intentarlo si querían. Me ofrecí, solo para sentir como se contraían algunos músculos muy flojos. Himeko tomo su arco y una flecha, se acercó a mí y me indicó cómo tomar el arco y la mejor manera de tensarlo, me ruboricé de sólo sentir su respiración en el cuello, y me sobresalté cuando posó las manos sobre las mías para direccionar. Lancé. La flecha quedo en el primer círculo exterior.

-Muy bueno para un comienzo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Preguntó mirándome fijamente con una traviesa ceja alzada, aún sin poder adivinar si era de sorpresa o una pequeña burla.

- Shiri Kanade, Clase 1-1 Tú eres la capitana, Himeko Suoh, ¿no?- Sabía muy bien su nombre, me gustaba como sonaba, era... ¿Poderoso? No, fuerte, mejor dicho

-Vives con la cabeza en las nubes, ¿no?- Imitando mi tono al pronunciar la interrogante monosílaba -Así es, Himeko Suoh, Clase 2-4. ¿Te gustó mi ultra mega resumida explicación de la técnica? Tan entendible que mi ex capitán podría llorar-Dijo en un tono irónico y con una sonrisa burlona.

-Mientras se comprenda la base... ¿Tienes las solicitudes de miembros del club? Me gustaría una...

-Hm, claro -Llamó una chica que tenía las formas, esta le tendió una y volvió por donde había llegado- Gracias Kim. Toma, me alegra que alguien se interese en el olvidado club de tiro.- Me tendió la forma, nuevamente con esa cara de leve burla constante.- Supongo que nos veremos más tarde... ¿Clase 1-1? Pasaré a final del día a recoger el formulario... ¿Te parece bien?- Preguntó

-Claro- Respondí rápido

Al irnos, Satoshi me interrogaba y básicamente saltaba de alegría ante ese ingreso a un club.

Luego de pasar a buscar la forma, amablemente, me invitó un cappuccino, hablamos sobre cosas variadas y poco formales, pero estaba muy nerviosa. Sentimiento que se fue al paso de los días.  
>Cada vez éramos más cercanas, al cabo de un año vivíamos una en casa de la otra y empezamos a acercarnos de una manera no interpretable como una amistad.<br>Sinceramente, no sé en qué pensaba ella, pero yo estaba en las nubes... Me volvía loca. Y ese sentimiento comenzó a asustarme.  
>Hime... El significado de su kanji... Amor Devoto. Experimentar ese amor estaba en mi mente y le daba vueltas al asunto, buscando una señal para decirle lo que sentía, sin recaudar la valentía suficiente.<p>

-Hace rato que estás con la cabeza en las nubes- Rozó mi mejilla con su pulgar-¿Estás bien?

Me sobresalté, al volver a la tierra tenía su cara increíblemente cerca del mío y un rubor traicionero apareció en mis mejillas -E-esto... ¡Nada! Estoy bien, es una tarea, que me tiene un poco ocupada.

No era del todo mentira, tenía un trabajo práctico de historia popular que me molestaba un poco.

Se llevó el cappuccino a la boca, luego de 3 sorbos, me miró fijo y estiró una comisura de su boca en una sonrisa -¿Vamos a tu casa? Ya vi ese tema, puedo ayudarte.

No fue una petición... Fue como una orden. Y quería cumplirlas al pie de la letra.  
>Al poco tiempo estábamos en mi habitación, el trabajo fue fácil, pero nos consumió una importante cantidad de tiempo. "¿Te molesta si me quedo?" preguntó, asentí y envió un mensaje. Luego capté unas manos duras, cálidas, con ese tono de piel bronceado que me enloquecía, posadas en mis hombros comenzando un masaje.<p>

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta?- Fue todo lo que dijo.

Segundos después, nos fundíamos en un beso apasionado, yo tenía la boca cerrada, pero dejé escapar su nombre y Hime aprovechó el momento para que su lengua entrara en mi cavidad y comenzara a jugar con ese músculo, a enredarlo y acariciarlo, recorriendo cada centímetro del interior, danzando en un erótico baile de cortejo... Pero yo quería más que eso, y sólo pensarlo, me dejó perpleja.

Estaba perdidamente enamorada, y quería que mi primera vez, se fuera con esa chica.

Con mi femenino príncipe del arco.

Con su amor devoto.


End file.
